The present invention refers to an electronic switching arrangement, especially for controlling a coil of an electromagnet for moving an armature. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic switching arrangement of the type having a voltage supply source charging a capacitor for activating a power transistor after comparison of the charging voltage with a reference voltage for closing the circuit through the coil.
It is generally known that a solenoid or electromagnet requires much more power for drawing the armature than for maintaining the attractive position. Proposals were made to generate a momentary current flow by a capacitor which is charged to a charging voltage in order to provide the electromagnet with the required attractive force for drawing the armature. After generating the attractive force, the coil is supplied only with a lower holding current.